Problem: The graph of the rational function $\frac{2x^6+3x^5 - x^2 - 1}{q(x)}$  has a horizontal asymptote. What is the smallest possible degree of $q(x)$?
For the given function to have a horizontal asymptote, the function will need to approach a constant as $x \to \pm \infty$. This is only possible if the denominator $q(x)$ is at least the same degree as the numerator. Since the numerator has degree $6$, the smallest possible degree of $q(x)$ that will allow the function to have a horizontal asymptote is $\boxed{6}$.  For example, we can take $q(x) = x^6.$